


It started out with a fall

by Wiccan507



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Bucky and Tony are brothers, Cute, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: Bucky has been walking back and forth the full length of the living-room for about 20 minutes. Something weird had just happened with Clint and he didn’t really know what to do about it.





	It started out with a fall

Bucky has been walking back and forth the full length of the living-room for about 20 minutes. Something weird had just happened with Clint and he didn’t really know what to do about it.

“You’re gonna put a hole in my floor if you keep pacing,” said Tony.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, “Sorry, but something weird just happened.”

This should be good. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Tony got up and grabbed a glass from the cupboard and started to fill it with water. In times like this, he just needed to wait Bucky out. His brother continued to pace the length of the living-room and then stopped as he got to the TV.

“Okay. So he- the thing is- look, Clint and I have been friends for a year. And I’m- I’ve been- well, you know-”

“Been in love with him for like 11 months and 29 days?”

“Well, yeah, but he’s never shown any sign he’s interested in me and so I just never made a move.” It physically hurt Tony not to roll his eyes at Bucky. As if he actually thought that Clint Barton wasn’t head over heels, ass over tits in love with him. The idiots were actually driving him slightly insane with how much they obviously wanted to be together.

“Okay, so what happened that was weird?”

“He kissed me.” The declaration came as Tony drank his water and he felt it catch in his throat. The water spurted back out of his mouth and he grabbed a paper towel to clean up the mess.

“He kissed you!”

His brother dragged a hand through his long hair and dropped it beside him, “Yeah, but I don’t think he knows he kissed me.”

That brought Tony up short as he set the glass down on the counter, “What? What do you mean you think he doesn’t know?”

Bucky drops down onto his couch and puts his face in his hands, “So, we were asleep on the couch after we’d watched a film and-”

“Wait, you were sleeping?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s 11am. And your apartment is like half an hour away, which means you guys were napping at like 10am.”

If looks could kill, then Tony would be dead now, because Bucky did not look impressed that that was the part of the story he was focusing on, “Well, we both work nights and I asked if he wanted to come over and he said yes. We got in at like 6 this morning, put a film on and ended up falling asleep. Which isn’t unusual, we always do that and then he has an alarm on his phone for 10 to remind him to go home and take Lucky for a walk. But, this morning, so we’re lying there, I’m on my back and Clint on top of me and he had his head resting on my chest.”

As cute as all this sounded, Tony did have other things to do today, “Are you getting to this kiss?”

“Yes! Don’t interrupt me.”

“Okay, geez.” Holding up his hands Tony waved for Bucky to finish his story.

“His alarm went off and he fell off me trying to turn off his alarm and then he just pressed his lips to mine and left.”

“That was it?”

His brother shot up from his seated position on the couch and glared at him, “What do you mean that was it? He kissed me! Clint kissed me, Tony.”

“No, I understand that, but why are you freaking out? You’ve wanted to kiss him since you met.”

“Because this wasn’t the plan! He- he doesn’t- we’re not-”

“You’re allowed to finish sentences, you know,” smirked Tony.

“You know, you’re being awfully snarky for someone who freaked out the first time Steve held his hand,” Bucky smirked back.

“I did not freak out!”

“Oh, you’re totally right. You didn’t at all freak-out and your face didn’t blush for two days straight, all because his hand was in yours.”

Tony rolled his shoulders back and stepped towards Bucky, “Oh, you wanna go there? Okay, let me remind you of the time that you first kissed a boy. How did that go again? Oh, that’s right; you broke his nose because you got too enthusiastic.”

“Do I need to remind you of the time you tried to seduce Steve?” A blush spread quickly across Tony’s face and he moved till he was stood right in front of Bucky.

“Nope! You don’t need to remind me of that, because you promised to never mention it again.”

“I wonder if Steve knows the story.” Bucky took a step back as Tony’s’ fist connected with his shoulder, “Ow! You little punk.”

A hand in Bucky’s face stops him from putting Tony into a headlock, “If you want me to help you with Clint, then you will never ever breathe a word of what happened to Steve.”

“Fine. What do I do about Clint?”

“You stop being an idiot and just tell the guy that you’re in love with him because for god sake Bucky the guy loves you just as much.”

“No, he’s never shown any interest in me.”

“Buck, I gotta meet Steve for a lunch date, but trust me when I tell you that he kissed you this morning because he loves you.”

“Are you sure he likes me?” There was a guarded expression on Bucky’s face that made Tony sigh before he put his hand on his brothers’ shoulder.

“You might be my annoying older brother, but I wouldn’t lie to you about this. The guy is head over heels for you. Now, get out of my apartment and go get your guy.”

“Thanks, kid.” Bucky ruffled his hair and left his apartment.

            Bucky wasn’t even sure what his plan for talking to Clint was. They’d been friends for so long and Bucky couldn’t imagine not having the man in his life. What if Tony was wrong and Clint didn’t like him? But, his little brother was the smartest kid he’d ever known and if he thought Clint liked him then there must be some truth to it. But, then Steve had always liked Tony and it took Tony forever to realise that Steve was in love with him. Fuck. What the fuck was he doing? A year ago Clint had moved into the apartment above him and after a week of living in the building Bucky had been sitting at home when he’d heard a crash above him. It had been instinct to run upstairs and bang on his new neighbours door. When there had been no answer, Bucky had just entered the unlocked apartment and found Clint groaning on the floor. Turns out he’d been trying to repair a crack in his ceiling and the ladder he’d been using wasn’t stable. Once Bucky had checked him over and stayed with him in case he had a concussion, they’d become best friends.

Clint’s front door loomed in front of him and he took a deep breath before knocking on the door. There was some noise from inside and then a snuffle at the bottom of the door as Lucky tried to get to him. The door was pulled open and he prepared himself for the weight of Lucky jumping into his arms, he smiled up at Clint and then man smiled back.

“Thank god you’re here.”

“What’s up?” Bucky asked.

“Erm, come inside. Lucky get in.” Lucky dropped down and trotted back into his home while Bucky followed. “Bucky, I’m sorry, ‘bout this morning.”

Bucky’s heart leapt into his throat and he tried to swallow, “About what?”

“The kiss, man. I’m so sorry I don’t know what the hell came over me. I was just tired and a little out of it and I shouldn’t have done it. Can you forgive me?” Clint held his hands out by his sides and Bucky tried to ignore the tightness in his own stomach at Clint’s words.

“It was a mistake?”

“Er, yeah. A mistake.” It didn’t sound very convincing to his ears and he wondered if Clint had tried practising this in the mirror. Bucky thought back to how sure Tony was that Clint felt the same way about him and let himself stare at the man in front of him. There was no way he could pretend the kiss hadn’t happened, it had been all he’d thought about all day. Would probably be all he thought about every day if he had to pretend it didn’t happen.

“I can’t pretend it didn’t happen, Clint, I’m sorry.”

“Bucky, please. Come on, man, it was just a mistake!”

“I know, and that’s why I can’t-”

“I can’t lose you over this, Buck. I messed up, we can just forget it.”

“Clint, don’t you get it? I don’t want to forget it; I don’t want to forget what your lips felt like, or how it made my heart feel like it was going to burst out of my chest.”

“Wait, do you like me?”

“Clint, I liked you a year ago, right now I’m in love with you.”

“You love me?”

“More than I’ve ever loved anyone else.”

“But, I love you!”

“You do?”

“Of course I do, you’re you.” A soft smile appeared on Clint’s face and Bucky couldn’t help but fall in love a little bit more.

“You know this morning, that kiss, I didn’t really get a lot of time to properly enjoy it. Do you maybe want to do it again?”

“Hell yeah!” Clint was in his arms before Bucky could even blink and he stumbled back into the counter. The edge dug into his back and he groaned as pain shot up from it. There was definitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow. “Shit, sorry!”

“It’s fine, really, just come here.” Bucky slipped his hand into the short strands at the back of Clint’s head and angled him for the kiss. Their lips slotted together and Bucky used his other arm to wrap around Clint’s waist. Their bodies were pulled tightly together and Clint let his arms wrap around Bucky’s shoulders. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

“You’re a good kisser.” A laugh bubbled up out of Bucky’s chest and he smiled at Clint, “So are you.”

“So, how about we make this official?” Bucky suggested.

“What like right here?”

“We can do it here, but I was thinking more of a restaurant.”

Clint pulled his head back and raised an eyebrow at Bucky, “You wanna have sex in a restaurant?”

“What? No! Maybe. But, no I meant our first date,” smirked Bucky.

“Oh. Oh, no, yeah! That makes more sense.”

“So, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“I would love too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any mistakes! :)


End file.
